


"Pequeña Morgan"

by Drakstym



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: Pensamientos de Morgan en el funeral de Tony después de Endgame
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	"Pequeña Morgan"

La pequeña mente de Morgan trataba de asimilar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, supo que algo andaba mal cuando su padre le dio una sonrisa extraña y se fue, y después su madre llamó a su tío Happy para cuidarla y también se fue. Solo que no era como otras veces, pues esta vez su madre llegó sola y unos días después varias personas, conocidas y no conocidas para la pequeña fueron a su casa, todos con ropas negras, incluso ella y su madre.   
La grabación de su padre y lo que entendió como una despedida; su pequeña mente solo comprendía que su padre había hecho un bien, y, que jamás volvería.

Sentada viendo a todos, las flores y ese aparato en medio.El cumplimiento de su capricho más allá de lo normal. Su mente maquinaba que algo andaba mal, pero el concepto de muerte todavía no estaba procesado al por completo.

Cuando todos empezaron a dispersarse, habló con varias personas, como un grupo que se hacía llamar los "Guardianes de la galaxia", era divertido ver sus discusiones y la chica con antenas, al tocarla, solo dijo que tenía una gran confusión y un pequeño dolor. Y su nina Nebula estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, con la mirada perdida perdida, solo agregándole a su charla que su padre sabía buenos juegos.

Después fueron Hank, Janet, Scott y Hope, quienes fueron divertidos y Scott mencionaba algo de " Atraco del tiempo" por lo cual su padre se enojo con él.

Los siguientes fueron Carol Danvers y Nick Fury, quienes dijeron que su padre fue un hombre valiente y obtuvo una demostración de poderes de la chica.

Quienes siguieron fueron Peter Parker y Harley Kenner. Quienes dijeron conocer a su padre, le contaron cosas divertidas del pasado y la niña notaba que aguantaban sus ganas de llorar. Paso un rato hablando con ellos, se sentía cómoda y los relatos eran entretenidos, como su padre dándole el traje de IronSpider a Peter o el como se conoció con Harley.

Al final ellos se despidieron diciendo que si quería les llamara, podrían salir y contarle más cosas, con un entusiasmo poco usual en ella, hacia los extraños, aceptó. Clint y su familia se acercaron y él susurro un perdón.

Wanda no fue capaz de quedarse mucho con ella, notaba sus ojos rojos y que quería llorar, solo la abrazo con fuerza y se fue a la orilla del lago.

Y después de todo solo quedaban, Pepper, Steve, Profesor Hulk, Thor y la propia Morgan. Aunque esta solo los había visto al menos 3 veces.

El primero en acercarse fue el Profesor Hulk, mencionando que había trabajado con su padre y lo genial que fue, dio una mirada que la pequeña identificó como tristeza y se fue. El siguiente fue Thor, diciendo que Tony había sido un gran Guerrero y que ella crecería para ser como el, le revolvió el cabello y se retiró. Ambos ya se habían despedido de Pepper.

Cuando vio que la última persona no se acercaba a ella, se paró de la banca de madera y camino al lago, retiro sus zapatos y calcetas y metió sus pies al agua, algo que solía hacer con su padre. Steve se despidió de Pepper y esta entró a la casa, sabía que el rubio hablaría con su hija y quería darle privacidad.

Se acercó a Morgan y se sentó a su lado, ella pregunto si él también había conocido a su padre. Steve miro al lago y respondió afirmativamente, la miro y dijo que había sido un gran hombre al cual él había juzgado mal, y que quería que ella creciera sabiendo que su padre era un ser fabuloso que peleó por un mejor mundo para que ella creciera.

La abrazo advirtiéndole no estar mucho tiempo con los pies en el lago o se enfermería, extrañamente, ella, lo abrazo con fuerza, tomó sus calcetas y zapatos entrando a la casa. Ceno con su madre y esta la arropó.

Antes de dormir saco el casco de Rescue que había escondido entre todo el revuelo y por horas se paso viendo videos de conferencias de su padre, sus peleas con los Vengadores y las últimas noticias; recordando a todas las personas que su padre había conocido antes de su nacimiento y que ella había tenido la oportunidad de conocer ese día, sonrió por todos.

Tomó otro de los reactores Arc que su padre le había regalado y lo abrazo a su pecho, susurrando un pequeño "gracias, papá" una silenciosa lágrima salió de su ojo, deslizándose por su mejilla y después simplemente durmió.


End file.
